In contrast to large safes used in banks or other commercial facilities, small safes are often used by individuals in their homes. These small safes may store valuable items such as jewelry, or important papers. Some small safes are intended to limit access to items such as handguns that can be dangerous when used incorrectly.
Various types of latching mechanisms have been provided for small safes, both manual and motorized. Manual latching mechanisms may utilize a key lock or combination wheel in order to release the latch. Motorized latching mechanisms typically have a motor that releases the latch, which can be actuated by an electronic keypad or biometric sensor. Some latching mechanism designs are more secure than others. For example, some latching mechanisms of the prior art are prone to unintentional opening, such as when the safe is accidentally dropped.
Further room exists in the art for safes having novel latching mechanisms.